A telecommunication device, such as conventional and cellular telephones, typically includes a personal telephone directory that allows a user or subscriber to store frequently dialed telephone numbers. The user can access the stored telephone numbers in the directory and direct the telecommunication device to dial a particular telephone number. The directory allows the user to place a call to one or more of the stored numbers without physically dialing the entire telephone number.
In many instances, a user dials a telephone number that is not stored in the telephone directory and may want to add this number to the telephone directory. Unfortunately, traditional telecommunication devices do not always allow users to add a previously called telephone number or a currently dialed number into their telephone directories. In such cases, the user is required to manually enter and store the telephone number in the address book.
It is desirable to provide a system and/or method that allows a user to access and add a previously called telephone numbers or a currently dialed phone number to an address book of his or her telecommunication device. It would also be beneficial to allow the user to update his or her address book with information associated with the previously called number or currently dialed number, including, for example, address and personal information. It would also be desirable to update a subscriber with billing information